2015 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Anolel4's version)
The 2015 Atlantic Hurricane Season was hyperactive with 35 named storms. 15 were hurricanes and 4 of those 15 reached catagory 5 strength. Tropical Storm Able Tropical storm Able was an off season storm and the first stormof the year. On May 23, a tropical depression formed in the Carribean south of Cuba. It was upgraded to a tropical storm on May 25. It entered the extreme southern portion of the Gulf of Mexico and made landfall in Naples, Florida on May 28. It then entered the Atlantic and struck the Bahamas as a weak tropical storm. It dissipated on May 30. The total damage from this storm was $80,000. Hurricane Bartholomew On June 2, a tropical depession formed in the open Atlantic. By June 5, it was a tropical storm, close to the leeward islands. It began to impact the coast of South America by causing rip currents. It became the first hurricane of the season on June 10. It passed directly north of Santa Marta without making a landfall. It was downgraded to a tropical storm on June 13 and made its only landfall in Nicaragua shortly after. It was the downgraded to a depression and dissipated south of the Yucatan. The storm left $1 million in its wake and ten people dead. Hurricane Caleb On June 7, a tropical depression formed in the open Atlantic. By June 9,it was tropical storm Caleb, the third of the season. Two days later it was upgraded to a hurricane. By June 15, It was a category 3 with max winds at 120 MPH. It then began to curve up twords the north and east. It was downgraded back to a tropical storm on June 26. On June 30, it dissipated a few hundred miles off the coast of Spain. Hurricane Caleb caused minimal damage. It also caused rough surf in Bermuda. No one was killed. Tropical storm Delaiah On June 30, a tropical depression formed in the Carribean sea, just 100 miles north of Maraciabo. It was named tropical storm Delaiah on July 2, becoming the year's fourth storm. On July 4, it made landfall in Nicaragua close to it's boarder to Honduras. On July 6, it made another landfall in Belize, crossing over into Mexico and then into the Gulf of Mexico. It made its final landfall in Veracruz, Mexico and dissipated over the mountains to the south. Delaiah was a major rainmaker for Central America, and it caused rip currents and flash floods killing 100 people. Hurricane Elisha On July 4, a tropical depression formed off an African wave. It was declared tropical storm Elisha on July 6. It hit the Cape Verde Islands on July 7 as a strong tropical storm. On July 9, it was upgraded to a hurricane. It began to curve back to the north and east due to a high pressure system. It intensified into a category 2 storm on July 12 and made landfall in Spain as a strong tropical storm on July 15. It then moved rapidly and dissipated in the bay of Biscay on July 16. Elisha was the first storm to hit Spain and be higher than a depresssion since modern weather records started being kept. Elisha caused $1 million in damages in the Cape Verde Islands and Spain. Four people were killed. Hurricane Francesca On July 6, a tropical depression formed off of an African wave about 150 miles east of the Windward Islands. On July 9, it became tropical storm Francesca, the sixth storm of the season. By July 12, it was a hurricane. Francesca rapidly gained strength, becoming a major hurricane on July14, just south of Jamacia. It reached category 5 status on July 16 and weakened to a category 4 as it approached the coast of Honduras. On July 18, it made lanfall in Honduras as a category 4. It rapidly weakened as it went through the terrain of Central America. It hit Guatemala City as a strong tropical storm. It weakened to a depression and entered the Pacific Ocean but dissipated a day later. Francesca caused $4 billion in damages across Honduras, El Salvador, and Nicaragua. It killed one thousand people and the name was retired, never to be used again in the Atlantic Basin. Hurricane Gabriel Tropical storm Hiram Tropical storm Imelda Hurricane Jeremiah On August 16, a tropical depression formed in the open Atlantic, close to the Leeward Islands. It became tropical storm Jeremiah on August 19, becoming the 10th tropical storm of the season. It became a category 1 hurricane and hit Jamacia on August 21. It then became category 2 hurricane, passing under Cuba and east of the Yucatan. It entered the Gulf of Mexico as a category 3 on August 25 and rapidly intensified into a category 5. On August 29 It made landfall just south of Slidell, Louisiana as a category 5. It caused major storm surge in Mississippi and north of Lake Pontchtrain. New Orleans was not as badly damages as it was when Kartrina hit. It hit Natchez, Mississippi as a category 4. On August 31, the eye of Hurricane Jeremiah entered Arkansas as a category 2. Just after passing over Little Rock, it weakened to a category 1. It went through St. Louis as a strong tropical storm. It was downgraded to a depresssion close to the Illonois Indiana boarder. It dissapated near Lake Erie, it's reminants affecting Canada. The total damage in the US was $28 billion. The name was retired, never to be used again in the Atlantic basin. Tropical storm Killian Tropical storm Killian was a weak tropical storm that formed hit the Carolinas. On August 18, a tropical depression formed north of the Bahamas. It intensified into a tropical storm on August 20, and made landfall in Myrtle Beach,South Carolina. It remained a tropical storm until it reentered the Atlantic out of North Carolina on August 23. It was downgraded to a depression and dissipated on August 25. This storm caused minimal damage. Hurricane Lucifer On September 6, a tropical depression formed off of an African wave. By September 9, it had become a tropical storm named Lucifer, the 12th tropical storm of the season. On September 11, it had intensified into a category 1 hurricane. It reached category 3 status right before hitting the Leeward Islands on September 15. It passes over Puerto Rico and Hispaniola as a category 3, and hit part of the Bahamas as a category 2 on September 19. On September 21, it entered the Gulf of Mexico and reached category 4 status. The next day it reached category 5 status. On September 24 it made landfall in Orange Beach, Alabama with sustained winds of 170 MPH. After its landfall, it moved through Alabama, retaining category 5 status until it was just north of Dothan,and it arrived in Georgia as a category 3. It hit Washington DC on September 26 as a weak category 1. It headed back out to sea as a strong tropical storm just south of New York. As it went back out to sea, it began to strengthen again reaching category 2 status.It hit Ireland as a tropical storm with 50 MPH winds on October 9. It then was downgraded to a tropical depression and dissipated over the UK on October 10. The total damages in the US was $30 billion. Europe suffered $1 million in damages.The name was retired, never to be used again for an Atlantic hurricane. Hurricane Moses Tropical storm Nell Hurricane Oliver Hurricane Paulina Tropical storm Ralph Hurricane Stella Hurricane Toby Tropical storm Vera Hurricane Wilbert Category:Past Hurricane Seasons Category:Past Atlantic Seasons